Two sided kinda thing
by robochar
Summary: Just like it says. Please read the thing at the top, other wise you may not get it.


Please read!!!: Ok, I know that everyone( or most of everyone) has there opoins on the whole Heero and Relena thing. Well I'm mostly anti Relena but I figure I be different and show 2 sides. So the whole thing is there stuck in a room together alone and the only thing that changes is how Heero thinks of Relena. There just randomly there nothing special. Plus THERE IS NO HENTAI IN THIS FIC!!!! NOR ANY YAIO!!!! So don't think anything thing because its probably wrong. Ok thank you, enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" So Heero I guess its just the two of us huh?" Relena looks at Heero like a love yet she doesn't want to hide any thing. Heero looks back with strong look in his eyes.  
  
"What is it about her?" he thinks to himself. "Is this weird feeling love? I'm not sure."  
  
"Heero, are you going to say something?" She turns away slowly hoping  
  
he will talk." I wonder if there's away out of here Heero." She thinks to herself real quick." Not that I don't want to be with you, I mean, its just um.cold in here. Not that your personality is cold enough.but that's not a bad thing I guess" She gives him a fake kind of smile.  
  
"For some reason I feel so different, what is about Relena? I think I love her when I see her life seems more beautiful, a warm feeling comes over me. Why am I thinking like this you know that fighting comes first.I think."  
  
"Heero, I need to tell you something.I can hide it. I love You Heero I've loved you since the day I met you. You are life and death to me. Sorry you may think this is weird. I know we maybe different an more ways then there are numbers but my love is more the numbers or since itself." She looks at him with a look of embarrassment yet love and kindness.  
  
Heero stares back at her. "What do I say now? Do I tell her how I feel I'm not sure." He thinks  
  
"Heero I need to know how do you feel about.me?"  
  
"Relena I, don't want to kill you anymore. There's no need to."  
  
"H-Heero, what does that mean?"  
  
" What do you think it means? Look what do you want me to say? I think I love you. But people used to think the world was flat. I'm not sure. Maybe I'm more human than I thought I was. There was that good enough? Or do I have to shout out to the heavens? I don't even know why I'm talking so much to you."  
  
"Heero,I.just love you and I want to be with you,"  
  
As she says this she gets closer to Heero every second."  
  
"Relena." Before he could say another word she was near him.  
  
"I do love I know I do ."  
  
"Relena you're a great person."  
  
"Oh Heero I love you too."  
  
After that they kiss each other. "Yes Heero I love you."  
  
  
  
1 Intermission  
  
  
  
  
  
" So Heero I guess its just the two of us huh?" Relena looks at Heero like a love yet she doesn't want to hide any thing. Heero looks away quickly and says nothing.  
  
"What is it with her? I wish I shot her when I had the chance, I'm not sure why I Stop." he thinks to himself. Heero just sits there with a look of anger and annoyance.  
  
"Are you gonna say anything Heero?" Heero just glares." I wonder if there's away out of here.not that I want to go or anything.I mean its just getting cold in here." Heero says nothing and just rolls his eyes.  
  
"Oh brother. she's just shouting" SHOOT ME!!!" Maybe I. Oh great I think left my gun in my other shorts. Oh great just great."  
  
"Heero, I need to tell you something.I can't hide it. I love You Heero I've loved you since the day I met you. You are life and death to me. Sorry you may think this is weird. I know we maybe different an more ways then there are numbers but my love is more the numbers or since itself." She looks at him with a look of embarrassment yet love and kindness.  
  
"ACK!!!! She loves me.how creepy is that? I need to find away out of this room.ACK!!! No windows or doors.My life is now a living nightmare."  
  
"Heero I need to know how do you feel about.me?"  
  
He looks at her quickly." Some things are best left un-said."  
  
"What does that mean?  
  
"What in the heck do you think it means?  
  
"Heero I love you. You should love me."  
  
"Well maybe I should but I don't so sue me for trying to be some what decent and not come right out and say YOU ARE ANNOYING!!!!!"  
  
She just stares at him blankly. "Heero I love you." She starts to lean closer and tries to put her head on his shoulders.  
  
" What in the name of all that's half way decent are you doing?"  
  
"I just wanted to get closer that's all." She tries again.  
  
"Ack!!! Help me!!! Some one.ANYONE.!!!"  
  
"Wait Heero you're not running properly"  
  
"HELP ME!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, I'd like to, but I don't. Please Don't sue me!!! 


End file.
